Breaking the Ice
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: TouyaYukina Oneshot! She didn't want to hurt Kuwabara, but they couldn't let him leave for college with out knowing. it was better to break the ice now then to have him wait for her in vain. Sequel to When Ice Meets Ice.


Author's Note: This is the sequel to _When Ice Meets Ice. _yes, i know that hardly anyone likes or even thinks of this pairing but i got one review and thats all i need! that special reviewer was Anna Minamino. thank you! the day i got your review was a really bad one and you made my day brighter! i am sorry for making Kuwabara a semi-bad-guy but he just worked. so no flames for that!

Disclaimer:I dont own any of the characters or the anime they are in!

IMMPORTANT NOTE: in order to understand this story you have to read _When Ice Meets Ice _and you might want to read _What the Evesdroppers Heard_ in order to understand why Kuronue is Botan's brother. These stories kind of interact with each other.

* * *

"Yukina, my sweet, don't be gone too long! And please try to be extra careful for me, okay?" Kuwabara was beginning to wonder where it was that his love interest of a few confusing years went off to all the time by herself, with no protection. Obviously this did not sit all to well with him. She usually left early in the morning and did not return until late at night. Within the past few days when he came to visit, Genkai told him that she was out, so he waited until it was late then he would leave. He had a sneaky suspicion that everyone knew where she was going except for him. And that didn't seem to sit too well with him either. He had to tell Yukina something important.

Over the past few years he had dated other people, because Yukina had kept him at a friendly distance. He was about to leave for college. He had managed to get accepted into a university in America, surprisingly. Now if Yukina ever accepted his proposal of being her boyfriend, he would be prepared to care for her, but it didn't seem that the apparition had any interest in him. He had found another girl that he really liked. She went to school with him and maybe if Yukina didn't want him, then she would. What Yukina didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

"Of course Kazuma, I promise. I will not be gone that long, you needn't worry… I am perfectly safe where I'm going. See you later." Yukina waved to her friend as she walked out of the dojo gates. He seemed worried, and with the limited amount of information that the group had given him, he should have been. But there was no reason to fret. She was quite safe. But what he didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

Thank God that Genkai had avoided telling Kazuma the truth. If she had, Kazuma would have stormed after her, and started a long discussion about how his 'girlfriend', it seemed that humans could have more than one because Kazuma always seemed to have another girlfriend other than her, should stay with him and not go gallivanting off with some other guy for long periods of time. And that would have set off her brother's temper. Inevitably Hiei would have killed the poor boy, but at this point she was beginning to see why they were siblings, because she was having no objections to that solution, even though deep down she would prefer it if her friend lived.

She was mad. How dare this boy, a mere child in comparison to her, decide what she should and should not do? That was not what demon mating was about. Of course the male was always the dominate one, but that did not mean he could order around his mate. Some unfortunate demon women did fall into the trap of having an abusive mate, but it rarely ever happened to the high class females with power. And it would not happen to her. If the boy had not been a close friend of hers then there was no doubt that he would have ended up dead or in a coma by now. Either Hiei or the 'friend' she was visiting would have made him back off, forcibly if necessary, which would have been the case. Right now she was not totally opposed to the idea, but she kept those thoughts to herself. As her anger subsided she realized that she would actually be quite sad if something happened to Kazuma on her behalf.

She heard some movement in the trees and stiffened for a moment, simply out of habit. As the intruder got closer she felt a claming and literally cold ki waft into her senses. The strain visibly left her figure and she looked up into a familiar set of stunningly ice blue eyes.

"Touya… where would you like to go today? I was thinking about the park but where ever you want is…."

"Then the park it is." He grabbed her hand in his, kissed it, and lifted her up in is arms and began to run at full speed to the nearest human park, preferably not the one Hiei had permanently claimed as his home. Touya didn't mind having people tag along on his dates with Yukina; they had nothing to be embarrassed of and no secrets that others could find out about. But bringing Yukina on a date with Hiei and Jin, who had not been together but they were simply there to monitor the date, was quite interesting and poor Yukina had felt like a gold fish in a glass bowl.

Going out with Botan and Kurama was a different experience altogether. The engaged couple had brought them to a nice restaurant and the four of them had a great time. Kurama and Botan were one of those couples that made everyone else around them seem inferior with the way that the two seemed to know everything about each other, not only that but they were in complete comfort around each other making it easier for other people to be comfortable with them. Yukina was glad to have friends like them.

And they understood her predicament with Kazuma. If she mated with Touya, like the two of them wanted to do in the near future, then Kazuma would have to find out one way or another. Maybe she could get Jin to tell Kazuma for her. But then again, Jin was really not all that serious, and what he had to say would be taken very lightly. Hiei would be too violent and she and Yusuke were not very good friends. Kurama! If all else failed Kurama and Botan would tell Kazuma; the kitsune was practically an adopted brother anyway and Botan was like the sister she never had. She knew they would be more than happy to help her out.

"I will deal with him, Sweetheart. Don't dwell on it." Touya looked down at her with a reassuring smile as he set her feet on the ground at a small park with trees everywhere. He knew her too well. He had taken the time to get to know her and truly care about and value her opinion. And she loved him for it. Come to think of it, the two of them probably resembled Kurama and Botan more than she thought.

"So, how is Jin? Did his vacation go as planned?" it was the only thing that she could think of at the moment that would keep them completely away from a subject that was rather uncomfortable; Kazuma Kuwabara. They started walking along the path way towards a large fountain surrounded by flowers and trees.

"He's fine. It turned out to where he could not go on his vacation at all. Chu went on a date with a girl named Shizuru. Jin was left to baby sit Rinku. Chu said you knew the girl… who is she?" so much for staying away from the subject of Kazuma…

"She's… a friend of mine and… Kazuma's older sister." Touya's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of the human's name. She heard a rumble emit from deep within the Ice Master's throat. She turned to face him with a slightly shocked look on her face. Noticing this Touya gained control of his anger and looked down at the water that was rippling inside the confinements of the fountain walls.

"I'm sorry…you have no reason to fear me, Yukina."

"I know that."

"I think that its time we spoke about a certain matter… more like a certain person. Yukina, I realize that the human boy is your friend but lately you have come to me worried, angry, or preoccupied. And that makes me wonder if he has tried to prevent you from doing what you want. I want to know if he has tried to inflict dominance over you."

Yukina hesitated. She didn't know what to say and she most certainly did not want to lie to the man she loved. But then this was a question of her demon honor as a courted female. No one else but Touya had the right to demand things of her, and even he limited himself in that respect. Sure she had been mad at the young carrot topped man but that didn't mean that she wanted him dead or in a full body cast.

"…Yes…yes he has." She didn't want to admit that her friend had broken the laws of mating even if to a human the laws would seem ridiculous. Demons took nothing lightly, especially when it cam to their mates.

"Recently?"

"Today… That may be harmless in human customs, Touya. Please don't be too harsh. I admit that I was angry with him when I came today, but I would feel guilty if anything happened to him because of me… he wouldn't even know what he was being punished for."

"Has he ever done it before?" the Ice Master seemed more interested than mad.

"Yes, on various occasions. I don't think that he knows about us, if fact I know that he does not, but Kurama explained demon courting to him after he told Botan she _had _to care for his kitten while he was away on a class trip. She was willing to do the task but Kurama was not pleased with the way he commanded her to do it. I know that he is not supposed to use commands, but he means no harm by them. He doesn't know the severity of our customs yet." A sigh escaped form Touya's lips.

"I know that, but he has to be put in his place. He needs to understand that in demon terms he is destroying your honor as a courted woman, even if what he says is harmless. If I was a lesser man or if I had no control on my temper, he would have died a long time ago. From what I understand, your brother has little tolerance for the boy and would prefer it if you had never met Kuwabara. Are Hiei and Kurama still at Master Genkai's dojo?"

"I believe so… why?"

"The three of us are going to have a chat. I will bring you to see Jin and Rinku in the mean time." With that he raced off to his home with her in his arms. When they arrived he placed her down at the door and waited for her to step inside.

"Please await my return here. I know you will be safe with Jin. I love you, Yukina. When we decide on what to do I will come and get you." Yukina closed her eyes as he leaned over and placed a light kiss on her fore head. When she opened her eyes he was gone.

The three demons had gathered together and talked about their 'situation'.

"Hn. It would be best to just dispose of him and be done with it. I don't see the reason for hesitation, Touya. You should be eager to do this."

"Yes, but it's not that simple. Yukina wants him alive, at the very least. And I want her to be happy, so we will let him live."

"I thought he would understand that Yukina's hesitation to his advances meant that she was being courted… but then it is Kuwabara. I also thought he would have learned his lesson when I explained the courtship dominance law when we had the… incident… with Botan. He as committed the offence twice now and he should be made aware of it. He also has a girlfriend at his school, which does not help his situation in the least. This cannot continue. Obviously, ignoring this is not an option, so it seems that the direct approach would be best. Touya you go back and get Yukina, Hiei you should check to make sure no demons are in the general vicinity and visit Koenma and see what he is willing to do for us, and I will go get Kuwabara and call Botan from her meeting with Kuronue. Come back here in the next two hours."

After getting Yukina and having landed in the desired clearing, the couple waited for the others to arrive. Botan showed up first, riding her oar. Right behind her was Hiei, using his incredible speed to keep up with the flying deity, both seemingly having just come back from Reikai. Out of no where, Kurama jumped down from a tree and landed gracefully on Botan's oar. The two stopped about five feet away from Yukina and Kurama climbed off the wooden contraption and wrapped is arms around Botan's waist while Botan hovered slightly off the ground. Hiei stopped on the other side of Touya and nodded at the Ice Master indicating that Kuwabara was not too far away. It was time to tell the boy the truth and break the ice, rather harshly.

After five minutes of silent waiting, Kuwabara emerged from the forest into the small clearing. At first he seemed like his normal idiotic self. That is until he spotted Yukina holding Touya's hand. 'His' Yukina was leaning against the Ice Master while the man gently rubbed her hand with his own. Worst of all was that she didn't seem to mind, not one bit.

"Hey guys… why did you ask me to come here?"

"Well buffoon, we have a situation that greatly involves you…"

"Yes Kuwabara, you have been summoned to be made aware of something that will change your views of the past, present, and future drastically. Hopefully this insight will give you some clarity. With this new revelation you will also be held responsible for all of your actions hence forth, in the same way that you are responsible for your actions with Botan."

"So what your saying, Kurama, is that I have moved in on some demon's girl." Touya decided to interject, relieving the kitsune from telling Kuwabara the truth.

"Yes, that is what he's saying. And no, we are not talking about Keiko. The one we speak of is …" With a puff of smoke a toddler Koenma appeared and interrupted Touya, much to everyone's relief. They would have hated to be the ones to bring the bad news to their friend.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, the great Koenma has a letter for you from the mighty King Yama. I'm afraid it might bear some bad news for you. Yukina has been claimed by another, and I hope you understand."

"I do, and it's okay guys. I'll be more careful with what I say around Yukina from now on." Tears brimmed on the edges of the young man's eyes. He whipped his hand across his face and came up with a much more pleasant face. He had known for quite some time that Yukina did not truly love him the way he wanted her to. And they could have never been together forever, so he had started to move on by dating people. There was a sort understanding between the two of them, but he never would have been truly ready for his first love to deny him. He would of course always love her… but she needed someone that would be around for centuries, not decades. He smiled.

"Thank you for understanding, Kazuma." Kuwabara chuckled lightly.

"I didn't think that this whole demon law thing was so serious. I mean, you practically called together a consul or something. Yukina, will you tell me who your mate is so I can congratulate him?"

"Well, Kazuma, we are not mates yet… but that is the next step. Touya and I started courting…dating… during the dark tournament. I'm sorry if you feel lead on but I didn't think you were ever serious." That statement made him think about his actions over the last few years briefly and he realized she was right.

"It's alright Yukina. Now that I think about it, I really wasn't acting like a boyfriend should. I went out with other girls and I understand why you have fallen in love with Touya. I'll be leaving for college soon anyway. I know that you have heard of my new girlfriend, Shura. She's pretty and nice. I hope you and Touya will be happy together. I have to leave Yukina…guys, my plane for college leaves tomorrow morning and Urameshi will strangle me if I don't show up to say bye. I'll see you at Christmas!" they watched as Kuwabara left them all staring after him till he was no longer in sight.

"Hn. He didn't seem all that bothered by this." Koenma glanced at Hiei as the fire koorime stated his opinion. The toddler decided it would be a good idea to set him straight.

"Well, I think he already had an idea of what was going on. And he did sort of move on when Yukina showed no interest in him. I asked my father and I think Kuwabara might marry this 'Shura' person. Things turned out for the best." Every one nodded their heads in agreement and slowly they began to take their exits. Kurama and Botan, hand in hand, were the last to leave.

Once the couple was out of sight, Touya turned Yukina to look him straight in the eyes. He searched and searched until he finally saw her eyes begin to show the emotions that he knew were held there. Yukina sighed and fell into Touya's awaiting embrace. They stayed in a tight hug for a while before Yukina felt Touya lift her chin up with his fingers.

"Are you upset… about the way I handled things? Did it go the way you wanted? I don't want you to be angry with me over this."

"No, Touya, I am not upset. I quite like the way things turned out. I don't feel guilty and I think Kazuma can now move on with his life. In fact I think he already has."

"Good, now that this whole thing is settled, we can go to our house and rest."

"House… our house? We have a home… together?"

He liked the way those words sounded coming from her lips. It had taken a lot of will power not to tell her anything and he had the others under pain of death not to tell Yukina about his surprise. He had gotten quite a few warnings from Genkai who viewed Yukina and Botan as her adopted daughters…

"_If you hurt her I swear I'll make you wish you were dead." _

… Kurama said the psychic told him the same thing when he announced he was going to ask Botan to marry him. Questioning ruby eyes brought him back from his musings.

"Yes, and we don't have to move in right away if you don't want to. It's not too far away from Genkai's dojo, but we would have to travel a bit to get to her. And Kurama and Botan's home is less then a minute away. They live across the street from us, just a little closer to the park which is behind their house, and that is where Hiei lives so you will be close to your brother as well. I think you'll like it. Jin, Chu, and Rinku could always visit often; they too are not far away."

"You realize that you are rambling, right? I'm sure I will… but what about Jin, Chu, and Rinku? Where will they stay? You said they would not be far from us."

"Surprisingly Genkai as offered to keep them get in peak fighting condition and give them a place to stay. She'll also be helping out with raising Rinku and getting Chu to lay off of the heavy alcohol."

"I hope they are ready for some serious thrashings. Genkai may be old but she can lay down the law. Look at the effect she had on Yusuke."

"I know the poor boy had it coming though, so where shall it be my lady…the dojo or our house?" Yukina giggled at the way he had referred to her. She remembered him saying that the first time she had met him, using the title of 'my lady'. Further increasing her giggle fit, Touya swept her off her feet and spun around, with her still in his arms.

"I want to see our home, Touya."

"Let's be off then, shall we?" and he leapt off in the desired direction with a still giggling Yukina in his embrace.

SIX MONTHS LATER…

"Touya! Where the hell do you and my sister keep the damn plastic bowls…Hn. Disorganized that's what you two are… we should have had the party at the Onna's house. At least she keeps it clean for the Kitsune and that damned bat for a brother of hers… what's his name… Kuronue?"

"For your information, Hiei, Kurama and I just finished remodeling our kitchen yesterday so the house smells kind of like newly dried paint. Yes, Kuronue is his name and it's not like he lives with us, unlike some Minamino backyard tree dwelling fire koorime that I know. Brother only visits when he gets the chance… about once a month. And don't call me onna, or else I'll have to let Kurama kill you." A frightened and then skeptical look passed over Hiei's face.

"…Hn. You wouldn't do that…" the newly made, Botan Youko-Minamino smirked. Hiei's eyes widened as he realized that she just might be serious.

"You don't look too sure of that Hiei. Are you sure you're willing to take that gamble?" Botan's gloating was cut short when Kuwabara burst through the front door, shouting out greetings to everyone.

"Hey you guys… I'm back! And this is my fiancé, Shura. She's pretty, hun?" The whole gang rolled their eyes. It's not that the girl wasn't nice or whatever, but she was nothing special in comparison to the other female companions in the room. Kurama simply looked over at the door briefly before placing his chin on Botan's shoulder.

"Great…the buffoon is back in town…joy." The sarcasm was literally dripping off of Hiei's statement.

"Bite my ankles shorty!"

"Hn."

"Will you all just be quiet so I can enjoy an evening away from paper work?" the entire group turned and looked at Koenma. Yusuke was the first to speak up.

"Shut up, pacifier breath no one wants to hear you complain about your work!" a resounding smack could be heard and a stunned Yusuke landed face first on the ground.

"Yusuke, how dare you speak to your boss that way!"

"Ouch! Keiko, what was that for?" Kurama and Botan turned to Touya and Yukina but they all seemed to notice, with blank unconcerned expressions, that Botan had surreptitiously whacked Hiei on the head with her oar, leaving him stunned momentarily.

"So, how's our favorite Ice couple doing so far?"

"Kurama, baby, we should know. We are their neighbors."

"Just starting a friendly conversation, love. One that would hopefully help us ignore the constant arguing." The rest of the house guest turned and shouted,

"WE'RE NOT ARGUING!"

"Onna! Don't hit me on the head with your oar…oops."

After the unified out burst Kuwabara went back to running away from Hiei, who was running away from Kurama. Botan cheered her mate on, while fixing the Kitsune a plate of food and talking to her brother on a communicator. Genkai and Shizuru kept smoking and talking about insolent youths that make too much noise. Keiko went back to lecturing Yusuke about the laws of employ to boss relationships while Yusuke ignored her as he quietly tried to suffocate the toddler using the couch throw pillow. It would seem that no one cared about the brat being strangled to death. Too bad…Yukina sighed.

Oh yes… things were definitely back to normal.

* * *

End comments: i want the ending to be slightly humorous but if it's not then thats okay. if any one likes this coupling write me and tell me because i have one more Fic in this pairing. hope it was enjoyed! To class, my duckies, to class!


End file.
